Clash
is the 3rd episode of DI Revival. Plot The episode begins with Rocket passes by a grassland, grazing the tall grass. But while doing so, he gets stalked by a Guanlong. The Guanlong strikes, but misses Rocket. Rocket runs away before it gets up.Finally, he gets away from danger of being eaten. He hides in the bushes, seeing his only hope of survival; the Ceratopsian herd. Rocket goes to the alpha Zeus, but Riggley chases him off. Rocket has to leave, knowing it is not his place. After Rocket's departure, the herd is finally able to graze peacefully. Drax has been doing well with his job. But their peace is about to be ruined by Allen, a Utahraptor who had a bigger brain than most Utahraptors He was a part of a large Utahraptor pack, the largest known on the island. His fellow pack members Shamen, and the alpha, Shadow, are introduced as well. Shadow hates Allen and his smarter methods and Allen wants to kill Shadow, he really does, but for now he will follow his orders. 1 hour later and the pack is hiding in the tall plains, Allen had an idea, but shadow punishes him by slicing his face and reminding Allen that he is the alpha. The pack will attack on Shadow's signal, and Shadow finally gives the signal and Allen runs into the middle of Zeus' herd and jumps on Drax, then Shamen attacks Orion and Shadow goes one on one with Zeus. Zeus orders the herd to run, Hades and Drax were the first one's to escape, then Riggley, then Spike escapes abandoning his mate and child, then Crimzon runs away with the children. Meanwhile Shamen and Allen then helps Shadow to take down Zeus, he try's to order Orion to help him, but refuses Orion wanted to be the leader ever since the herd was formed so Orions plan of being leader is nearly complete, Shadow uses his toe claw to stab the old ceratopsian leaders left eye, but they were not done yet. In the dark woodland we see Spike walking and he is tired and was about to collapse but he sees Riggley walking into the dark woodland herself but before Spike can catch up to her shadow attacks and kills him. shadow calls for shamen and allen and they start feasting on the deceased Spike. The Raptors feast was interrupted by Sabre, the pack tried to defend there kill but Sabre scares them of, and then he and his son Matthew eats there meal, but they were also interrupted by Red-sail, sabre roars at him but red-sail pretends to flee Sabre thought he won, but suddenly Red-sail attacks him and knocks him out and red-sail begins to eat the body of Spike . Matthew tried to wake his father up, but he knows he can't stay with his father, so he leaves. Red-sail continues his feast when suddenly a tree knocks him down and it was not revealed how the tree fell until episode 5. Appearing Characters * Rocket * Riggley * Zeus * Hades * Spike (DI Revival) * Orion * Drax * Crimson * Buck * Sophia * Lucy * Tony * Shadow * Shamen * Allan * Sabre * Matthew * Red-Sail Trivia this was camosauru's favourite episode to film Category:DI Revival Episodes